Always Gentleman
by Oliveira815
Summary: Emma Swan começa a perceber que seu noivado com o possessivo e controlador Bryan Wright talvez foi um grande erro... Ocasionalmente, ela conhece Killian Jones, um piloto de bordo Irlandês através do seu filho. No começo ela desconfia de sua amizade com Henry, mas aos poucos, Killian vai conquistando sua confiança, que começa a se transformar em algo mais além do que amizade...
1. Chapter 1

**_A série Once Upon in Time e todos seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta estória não pode ser comercializada e seu objetivo é somente para__ entreter._ **

Chovia forte lá fora...

A ventania balançava com força os galhos das árvores, e raios trovejavam o céu negro sem piedade. Embora Emma Swan estivesse protegida sob o teto de sua confortável casa, ela sabia que após aquele _terrível acidente_, jamais iria superar seu trauma de tempestades como aquela...

Emma apertou os lábios e olhou fixamente para apenas uma gota solitária, que estava escorrendo pelo vidro da janela... Ela não notou, mas involuntariamente uma lágrima também escapou dos seus olhos, tão triste e solitária quanto aquela que escorria pelo vidro. Emma evitava chorar quando seu filho, Henry, agora com oito anos, estava por perto. Na verdade, evitava chorar na frente de _qualquer um._.. Desde que se conhecia por gente, Emma nunca teve uma _vida fácil_. Foi abandonada pelos pais, e criada num orfanato por alguns anos. Achou que jamais seria adotada, até que certo dia finalmente a sorte resolveu lhe bater na porta, e um jovem casal que não podiam ter filhos se encantaram com aquela linda menina de olhos esverdeados e cabelos louros. Emma foi adotada quando tinha a idade de Henry. Janet e Henry, seus pais adotivos, a educaram da melhor forma possível, e lhe deram tudo o que estavam em suas mãos. Ela agradecia todos os dias por ter encontrado pais tão amorosos e agarrou com força todas as oportunidades que eles lhe proporcionaram. Quando ela estava angustiada ou com problemas, eles sempre estavam lá para lhe dar bons conselhos. Emma então cresceu aprendendo com eles a ser boa, honesta e integra.

Janet e Henry participaram de todos os momentos importantes de sua vida, suas vitórias no campeonato de judô, seu aniversário de quinze anos, sua formatura da faculdade... Emma queria que seu pai também estivesse lá no dia do seu casamento, mas era tarde demais...

Ele havia falecido dois anos antes...

Emma sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia, acontece com _todo mundo._.. Mas quem está preparado? Ela achou que sua mãe não conseguiria superar, mas Janet encontrou forças de onde nem imaginava e seguiu em frente. Embora não fosse sua mãe biológica, Emma achava que era forte e determinada como ela.

Mas estava _enganada..._

Se não fosse por Janet, se não fosse ela que estivesse ao seu lado quando o telefone tocou naquela noite, ela não saberia dizer se teria forças para continuar sua vida... E três anos depois, aqui estava ela. Graças aos conselhos de Janet, Emma estava começando tudo do zero, deixando para trás seu passado em Nova York, começando uma nova vida numa cidadezinha chamada estranhamente de "_Storybroke_", ao lado do seu filho, e do seu noivo, _Bryan Whright.._.

Emma jamais imaginou que um dia ficaria noiva do seu colega de trabalho, e por ironia do destino, melhor amigo de Neal. Emma, Neal e Bryan trabalharam juntos por alguns anos no mesmo departamento de perícia criminal de Nova York, como investigadores. Ela nunca percebeu nenhum sinal de que Bryan estava interessado nela, ele sempre a tratou com muito respeito e profissionalismo. Emma achou que ele escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos por medo de perder a amizade de Neal... Após o acidente, ela também achou que ninguém jamais ocuparia o lugar do seu ex-marido, e que nunca mais encontraria um homem como Neal... Após o funeral, Emma se afastou do trabalho, e ficou alguns meses na profunda depressão... Foi então aí que seu relacionamento com Bryan começou...

Bryan começou a visitá-la quase todos os dias, para ver como ela estava. As vezes eles conversavam por horas, as vezes alguns minutos... tudo dependia do humor dela. Embora estivesse devastada por dentro, ela gostava de conversar com Bryan, isso a mantinha distraída por algum tempo, e ela começou a gostar da companhia dele. Aos poucos, os dois foram se conhecendo melhor, foram ficando cada vez mais íntimos, as vezes no meio da conversa, Bryan colocava sua mão no braço dela, ou no seu joelho. Quando Janet soube que ele estava interessado na sua filha, logo ficou toda animada!

*_Porque você não dá uma chance pra ele?_* Ela sempre falava quando se encontrava com Emma. O que mais ela queria para sua filha, é que fosse feliz, e achava que Emma estava desperdiçando sua vida bem na frente dos seus olhos. O que aconteceu com Neal, foi traumatizante e trágico, ninguém pode esquecer uma coisa assim do dia para outro, mas chega uma hora que temos que superar, e seguir em frente, assim como ela fez quando seu marido se foi... Emma demorou para ouvir os conselhos de sua mãe, ela não queria começar um novo relacionamento, seu coração ainda doía por causa de Neal. Mas então ela começou a pensar no seu filho... Assim como seus pais adotivos, Emma queria dar tudo o que podia para Henry, principalmente_ uma família_. Ela queria lhe dar uma família _completa_. E ela sabia o quanto Bryan estava disponível para lhe oferecer isso.

Então as coisas foram acontecendo aos poucos, eles começaram a sair juntos, passear juntos, começaram a se conhecer melhor... e então algum tempo depois, Bryan lhe pediu em casamento. Era para ter sido o dia "mais feliz da sua vida", _mas..._ Ela ficou feliz por Henry, que agora tinha uma família completa. Quando os dois ficaram noivos, Bryan fez uma proposta a Emma, ele sempre sonhou em morar numa cidade pequena, longe da agitação e correria de Nova York, que sempre sonhou em ser o "chefe da casa" e cuidar da esposa e dos filhos. Emma nunca se imaginou sendo dona de casa, sempre foi muito independente e hiperativa, mas pensou melhor e achou que não seria uma má ideia, afinal, passaria mais tempo com Henry.

Emma pensou que com o tempo ela aprenderia a amar Bryan, mas após um ano depois do noivado, ela percebeu que ainda estava _aprendendo..._

-Vendo a chuva passar _denovo?_ Uma voz familiar lhe fez sair dos seus pensamentos. Bryan chegou por trás dela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Ele sabia que ela estava pensando em Neal, toda vez que caia uma tempestade ela sempre pensava nele e no acidente. Emma enxugou uma lágrima rapidamente para Bryan não perceber que ela estava chorando, e tentou mudar de assunto.

-Como foi o trabalho hoje? Ela sempre perguntava a mesma coisa, e ele sempre dava a mesma resposta padrão, sem dar mais nenhum detalhe.

-Foi bem. E como foi seu dia? Ele perguntou segurando a mão direita dela._ Como foi meu dia? Sério Bryan? O que mais de tão interessante posso fazer sozinha numa casa à tarde toda?_ Emma pensou consigo mesma. Mas o que realmente respondeu foi:

-Foi bom, foi bom...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer um para o outro. Todos os assuntos haviam se esgotado, Bryan não sabia mais como puxar uma conversa. _Neal sempre tinha algo novo para contar_... Emma pensou. Quando Bryan abriu sua boca para tentar quebrar o gelo entre eles, o ônibus de Henry chegou. Ele colocou sua mochila em cima da cabeça para se proteger da chuva e saiu correndo. Emma foi até a porta e abriu para ele entrar.

-Henry! Você não levou o guarda-chuva?

-Desculpa, mãe... eu esqueci.

Bryan colocou a mão nos bolsos e ficou lá parado observando Emma ajudar seu filho a tirar o casaco e o tênis todo ensopado de água. Nos últimos meses ela vinha dando mais atenção pra Henry do que _para ele_. Bryan também começou a perceber que Henry estava mudando seu comportamento. Henry sempre respeitou Bryan, mas também nunca teve muita afinidade com ele, ao ponto deles se comportarem como pai e filho de verdade. Henry costumava a cumprimentá-lo, e as vezes até assistir algum filme com ele nos finais de semana, isso quando Bryan tinha tempo. Mas agora ele estava diferente, as vezes Henry fingia que não o via só para não ter que cumprimentá-lo.

-Oi, Henry. Como foi a escola? Bryan fez questão de falar bem alto para que ele percebesse sua presença ali. Henry não lhe respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pegou sua mochila e correu para seu quarto. Bryan suspirou frustrado e se sentou no sofá para relaxar e assistir um pouco de tv.

Essa era a rotina diária deles. Quando Bryan estava em casa, passava a maior parte do tempo assistindo jornal ou navegando na internet. Emma foi para cozinha preparar o jantar, e enquanto cortava os temperos perguntava a si mesma se tinha feito mesmo a _escolha certa..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bryan Whright conheçeu Neal na faculdade, os dois faziam o mesmo curso, e eram residentes. Bryan sempre foi muito reservado e tinha dificuldade para fazer novas amizades. Neal, era o oposto dele. Ele não chegava a ser o centro de todas as atenções, mas era bem mais comunicativo do que Bryan, e conseguia manter uma conversa equilibrada e leve com qualquer um. Por ter mais habilidade social, Neal rapidamente fez amizade com várias pessoas da faculdade, inclusive com alguns professores. A verdade é que embora ele fosse seu amigo, Bryan sempre o _invejou._.. Além de ser super inteligente e rápido de raciocínio, Neal tinha algo de especial que cativava as pessoas em sua volta, principalmente _garotas.._. E aquele tipo de desenvoltura era algo que Bryan sabia que jamais teria...

_*Tenho uma novidade pra te contar." _

Neal disse para seu companheiro de quarto enquanto manejava a bola de basquete entre suas pernas, se esquivando de Bryan. Embora não fosse um jogador profissional, Neal também era bom nos esportes.

_*O que é?*_ Bryan respondeu já perdendo o folego.

_*Eu e Emma estamos saindo* _

Bryan sentiu um aperto na boca do estomago. Ele se esforçou para demonstrar que estava surpreso, e até forçou um sorriso. Mas na verdade estava escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

*_Sério? Que bom_...*

Bryan_ sempre_ teve uma queda por Emma, mas nunca teve coragem suficiente para sequer convidá-la para sair. Para ele, Emma era a garota perfeita, tinha todas as qualidades que ele procurava numa mulher: era inteligente, séria, e_ bonita_. Bryan achava que ela era o tipo que se interessava por caras sérios como ele, e quando soube que estava saindo com Neal, ficou realmente _muito surpreso_. Não que Neal não fosse um cara sério, mas achava que seu amigo era_ descolado_ demais para ela. Embora ter ficado um pouco triste, ele não deu muita importância, pois achava que aquilo era só uma de suas "_aventuras passageiras_". Mas o tempo foi passando, Neal e Emma começaram a sair com mais frequência, e Bryan começou perceber que seu relacionamento com ela foi ficando cada vez mais sério. E a cada passo que eles davam, Bryan ia ficando cada vez mais devastado por dentro, apesar de jamais demonstrar por fora. Certo dia, num surto de raiva, Bryan estava olhando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, e de repente deu um soco na porta. Perguntando a si mesmo porque não tentou falar com ela quando teve oportunidade? Agora era tarde demais...

Após olhar para si mesmo no espelho pela segunda vez, uma "voz" ecoou no fundo de sua mente: _Nunca é tarde demais..._

A admiração pelo mar, era algo que estava na veia da sua família há muito tempo...

Seu pai foi um pescador Irlandês por muito anos, e por ironia do destino, acabou morrendo no mar, numa terrível_ tempestade_. Sua família nunca foi rica, mas também nunca foi muito pobre. O dinheiro que seu pai ganhava era o suficiente o bastante para colocar comida na mesa, lhe proporcionar conforto e lhe dar uma educação digna. Killian Jones admirava seu pai como um verdadeiro herói. E por tê-lo como inspiração, isso despertou seu interesse por trabalhar desde novo. Com apenas 12 anos ele já fazia pequenas viagens com seu pai, mas não levava aquilo como um trabalho sério na época, Killian tinha apenas curiosidade em saber como os instrumentos de pesca funcionavam. Mas ele tinha um interesse especial pelos aparelhos da cabine de bordo, que ajudavam na navegação. Apesar de seu pai se sentir feliz e orgulhoso por seu _único_ filho mostrar interesse pelo seu trabalho, no fundo ele não queria que Killian seguisse sua profissão. Ele tinha educação, era inteligente, ele poderia encontrar lá fora melhores oportunidades de trabalho. Ele então ouviu os conselhos de seu pai, pelo menos, uma_ parte deles..._

Se havia uma coisa no mundo da qual ele tinha certeza, era que queria trabalhar em qualquer área que estivesse ligada ao mar. Ele nunca chegou a cursar uma faculdade, mas tentou seguir carreira na marinha Irlandesa. Que durou apenas um ano...

Logo Killian percebeu que a rotina puxada e a disciplina rígida da marinha não compactuava com seu perfil flexível e descolado. Então ele se deu conta que aquela vida não era pra ele, e acabou desistindo da carreira. Com o dinheiro que ele havia economizado, se mudou para a América, país que acreditava ter as melhores escolas do mundo, e fez vários cursos sobre navegação naval. Não demorou muito para que ele recebesse uma ótima proposta de emprego, por conta do seu ótimo desempenho e boas notas. A Irlanda, seu país de origem já havia ficado no passado, e aos poucos ele começou se adaptar à cultura americana, mas nunca se esquecendo de suas raízes.

Outra lição que Killian aprendeu bem com esse país foi se _defender._.. De vez em quando, ele conhecia algum americano preconceituoso que não gostava de imigrantes no país dele, e inevitavelmente, lhe agredia verbalmente, ou tirava onda de seu sotaque ou da sua aparência... O contorno dos seus olhos, seus cílios, e sobrancelhas eram mais escuros do que o normal, dando a leve impressão que usava _maquiagem_, e por conta disso, alguns caras o chamava de "_bicha_", ou "_gay_". No inicio, Killian engolia todas aquelas provocações calado, mas chegou certo dia que ele não aguentou mais! Uma vez, Killian se envolveu numa briga dentro de um bar, um "redneck" percebeu seu sotaque e começou a xingá-lo sem nenhuma razão.

_Seu Irlandês imundo! Você deveria voltar para seu país! _

Ele disse outras coisas terríveis, mas Killian não deixou ele terminar. Com sua _mão esquerda,_ ele deu um soco em cheio no queixo do cara, fazendo-o rolar pelo chão. E a partir daquele dia, prometeu a si mesmo que ninguém _jamais_ o humilharia denovo!

Quando Killian conquistou seu sonhado emprego como piloto de bordo e também encarregado geral de um barco de pesca de grande porte, ele ficou responsável pelas contratações, e por conta de sua má experiência com americanos, também prometeu que a partir daquele dia, só contrataria _imigrantes._

Ele olhou de relance para seu relógio em cima do balcão, e percebeu que já passava da hora do almoço. Killian saiu da sua cabine e foi falar com um dos seus tripulantes.

-Ei, Erik, o que você está fazendo ai ainda? Já passou do meio-dia.

-Eu sei, eu sei... é que tá difícil puxar essa rede...

Erik Johnson era um jovem escocês que havia recém chegado à América. Embora fosse baixo e muito franzino, e tivesse dificuldade em exercer tarefas que exigia um pouco de força, Killian deu uma chance para o garoto. Erik era esforçado, e ele gostava disso.

-Deixa eu te ajudar, _mate._ Killian dobrou as mangas do seu pullover preto, deixando exposta sua tatuagem no pulso direito, uma âncora envolta com uma fita, com a inscrição "_Keep calm and sail on_", e começou a ajudar Erik a puxar a rede para cima. Quando terminaram, Erik suspirou fundo e enxugou o suor da testa com seu braço.

-Eu não ia conseguir sozinho...

Killian bateu nas costas dele e respondeu: -Não se preocupe com isso, vá descansar.

Há cerca de uns cinquenta metros longe da doca, Erik avistou um garoto. Ele poderia apenas ter olhado pra ele como se fosse um garoto qualquer passeando por ali, mas o que despertou sua curiosidade, era que ele já havia visto aquele menino _várias_ e _várias_ vezes circulando por ali de bicicleta. E ele sempre parava, e ficava olhando fixamente os barcos por alguns minutos.

-Porque aquele garoto fica olhando pra cá o tempo todo? Erik apontou com o dedo polegar. Killian virou o rosto e olhou, estreitando seus olhos.

-Que garoto?

-Aquele com a bicicleta vermelha...

-Você conhece ele? Killian perguntou.

-Nunca o vi antes. Mas já o vi várias vezes _olhando pra cá... _

Killian notou que o garoto devia ter entre oito ou nove anos. Apesar de ser apenas uma criança, ele ficou desconfiado. No mundo de hoje, crianças na idade dele não são tão inocentes... Ele poderia estar circulando por ali para ver como é o movimento, e planejar alguma coisa ruim com a ajuda dos seus "_amiguinhos_"...

-Bem... vamos ver o que ele quer... Killian disse.

-O que você vai fazer?

Killian ergueu uma sobrancelha. -Vou falar com ele.


	3. Chapter 3

***David Lyons como Bryan Whright. ;)**

As vezes, Emma achava que sua vida como dona de casa era um pouco _entediante..._

Qualquer pessoa que observasse sua condição financeira lhe daria _severos sermões_. Emma tinha tudo o que queria. Tinha uma linda casa perto da praia, morava numa cidade tranquila, podia sair quando quisesse, sem ter que se preocupar com nada, e o mais importante de tudo: tinha Henry como companhia... Mas a verdade, é que Emma sentia falta da sua vida como era _antes._.. E não era só pelo fato de Neal estar incluído nela. Ela sentia falta do seu trabalho, e por mais estranho que fosse admitir, sentia falta da pressão para resolver os casos criminais, e por mais estressante que fosse, pelo menos sua vida tinha mais emoção...

E o que ela achava mais chato nisso tudo, era que seu noivo ainda trabalhava como investigador, e não compartilhava nenhuma novidade sobre seus casos com ela. Era óbvio que numa cidade tão pequena e pacata como Storebrook, as taxas criminais nem se comparavam com as de Nova York, mas Bryan estava lá, trabalhando e sendo produtivo, enquanto ela ficava o dia inteiro em casa sem fazer nada!

Emma desviou seus olhos para o relógio na parede, o almoço já estava na mesa mas nem Henry e nem Bryan tinham aparecido. Quando estava colocando os pratos sobre a mesa, ela ouviu a porta da sala batendo. Ela achou que seu filho havia chegado, Henry sempre batia a porta com força quando chegava em casa. Emma andou com pressa em direção à sala.

-Henry! Eu já disse pra não... bater... Ah, _Bryan._..

Bryan foi entrando enquanto tirava seu paletó e afrouxava a gravata. -Henry não está em casa?

-Ele está andando de bicicleta lá perto da doca.

Quando ele passou por ela para ir pra cozinha, Emma achou muito estranho o _cheiro de álcool_ vindo dele. Pelo o que ela sabia, Bryan nunca bebia, nem socialmente. Isso não foi algo que lhe incomodou, afinal, até ela mesma bebia moderadamente de vez em quando, mas achou realmente _muito estranho_ saber que _ele bebia_, pois nunca o tinha visto bebendo antes. Emma seguiu logo atrás dele. Bryan abriu a torneira e esfregou seu rosto com água. Emma continuou fazendo o que estava fazendo quando foi interrompida, continuou colocando as coisas sobre a mesa, de costas para ele.

-Bryan, você não se importa de esperar um pouco enquanto eu vou lá buscar Henry pra almoçar?

Quando Emma se virou para olhar pra ele, Bryan sorriu e começou a se aproximar dela. -Acho que Henry pode _esperar um pouco._.. Ele pôs as mãos na cintura dela, e se inclinou para beijá-la. Emma colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros dele, afastando-o gentilmente.

-Não, Bryan... agora _não_. Falou um pouco baixo, mas firme. Ele insistiu, e sussurrou na sua orelha direita, beijando-a no pescoço.

-Por favor, Emma... já fazem _meses._.. Ela sentiu as mãos dele pressionando seus antebraços com força, como se quisesse dominá-la. Isso, foi outro detalhe que descobriu depois que começou a ter mais intimidade com ele... Bryan era um homem fechado, de poucas palavras e nas poucas vezes que demonstrava algum tipo de afeto, era sempre de um jeito "engessado" e sem emoção. E para ela a pior parte do relacionamento deles, era quando Bryan a procurava para ter _relações sexuais_... Emma estava se esforçando de verdade para sentir algum prazer com ele, mas por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia... Era como se tivesse uma barreira em sua mente, que dificultava qualquer tentativa de aproximação com ele. E quando os dois se relacionavam, Emma literalmente _travava_, deixando que Bryan conduzisse a situação.

-É sério Bryan,não.

Emma foi mais firme desta vez, olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos e o afastou. Bryan ficou olhando pra ela com suas sobrancelhas cerradas por alguns segundos. Então, piscou várias vezes e disse com surpresa.

-Você está me _evitando? _

Os olhos dela se sobressaltaram um pouco. Ela não esperava que ele lhe dissesse isso, e ficou sem saber o que dizer. Porque no fundo, Emma sabia que isso _era verdade._..

_-E-Eu... _

De repente, eles ouviram a porta se batendo. Era Henry chegando. Quando o garoto estava entrando na cozinha e viu Bryan, ficou um pouco tenso. Henry parou e quase deu meia volta, mas Emma o chamou para almoçar.

-O almoço está pronto Henry...

Henry se sentou ao lado de sua mãe, Bryan na ponta. O menino não sabia dizer se eles haviam discutido ou não, mas sensível como era, podia sentir que o clima entre os dois estava _bem pesado_. Henry, nunca teve muita afinidade com ele... ele até tentou se aproximar dele algumas vezes, convidá-lo para jogar bola ou video-game, mas Bryan sempre recusava, dizendo que não tinha tempo, ou que tinha que checar seus e-mails... Então chegou certo dia que Henry desistiu de procurá-lo, e passou a vê-lo literalmente como um "estranho" dentro de casa. Eles almoçaram em silêncio, _como sempre_... E embora ele evitava olhar nos olhos dele, Henry sentia que Bryan estava o _observando_, e isso o deixava ainda mais tenso. E foi durante aquele almoço, que pela primeira vez Henry perguntou a si mesmo, porque sua mãe _estava com ele..._

Após refletir sobre aquele pequeno desentendimento na cozinha, Emma percebeu que alguma coisa estava _errada_... Só não sabia dizer com certeza se o problema estava nela, ou _nele._ Ela ficou em pé com as mãos apoiadas na pia do banheiro, olhando seu reflexo no espelho, perguntando-se o que ela tinha feito com a própria vida? A angústia para curar seu sofrimento pela perda de Neal, mais o desespero para achar alguém para substituir o lugar de "pai" para Henry, achando que assim seu filho se sentiria mais feliz, a fizeram tomar decisões que (agora que estava se recuperando) estava começando a achar que não foram muito boas... Após o almoço, Bryan voltou pro trabalho, e depois lhe telefonou avisando que voltaria bem mais tarde, pois tinha muita coisa para resolver. Emma ficou mais aliviada em saber disso, achou que assim ele ficaria tão ocupado com o trabalho que acabaria colocando o que havia acontecido entre eles de lado, e consequentemente, acabaria esquecendo...

Emma lavou o rosto e suspirou fundo. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para se distrair. Emma sabia que Henry estava em casa em algum lugar, então começou a andar pelos cantos procurando-o, para ver o que ele andava aprontando...

-Henry? Ela o chamou enquanto abria a porta do seu quarto. Ele estava de bruços sobre sua cama, rabiscando alguma coisa num papel com lápis de cor. Emma se sentou ao lado dele, e ficou curiosa com o que seu filho estava desenhando.

-Está fazendo o dever de casa?

-Não, estou só desenhando...

As paredes do quarto dele eram enfeitadas com vários de seus desenhos. Apesar de ter apenas oito anos, Henry demonstrava ter bastante aptidão quando o assunto era artes. Além de gostar de desenhar, ele também gostava de fazer esculturas de argila e pequenos artesanatos com materiais recicláveis. Havia uma estante perto da sua cama cheia dessas peças. Emma notou que Henry estava fazendo um barco com bastantes detalhes. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção, foi que ele havia feito um _homem_, e ao lado dele, um menino andando de bicicleta. No primeiro momento, Emma achou que Henry havia desenhado seu pai, _Neal._.. As vezes Neal andava de bicicleta com ele, já Bryan sempre dizia que não tinha tempo pra isso... Ao olhar bem de perto, observando todos os detalhes, Emma percebeu que aquele boneco tinha cabelos muito _escuro_, e pele _bronzeada_. Bryan e Neal eram mais claros. Intrigada, ela questionou:

-Filho... quem é esse _aqui?_ Ela apontou com o dedo indicador para o papel.

Henry sorriu, e ergueu uma sobrancelha: -O nome dele é_ Jones_, Killian _Jones_. Eu o conheci hoje ali na doca... ele pilota um barco e...

-Espera ai! Emma o cortou, e franziu suas sobrancelhas, começando a ficar nervosa -Como assim você o conheceu hoje?!

-Ele veio conversar comigo.

Emma deixou sua boca cair aberta. Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes o alertou sobre não falar com estranhos! Ela não conseguia acreditar que seu filho havia quebrado as regras e a desobedecido! Como ele pode ter deixado esse tal de Killian Jones se aproximar dele?! Vai saber se esse cara não é um mal intencionado querendo se aproveitar da inocência de uma criança pra praticar alguma maldade?! Emma ficou assustada, e zangada com Henry ao mesmo tempo! Ele sempre foi muito obediente, e ela nunca precisou lhe dar um castigo. Mas ele havia quebrado uma de _suas_ regras, e por mais que lhe cortasse o coração, achou que uma punição seria mais do que justo! Após Emma lhe dar um _longo_ sermão, Henry disse:

-Mas mãe... ele parece ser um cara legal!

Emma começou a andar de um lado para o outro com a mão na testa, e quando ele disse isso ela explodiu:

-JÁ CHEGA HENRY! Emma gritou.

Henry levou um susto, e arregalou os olhos. Após uma breve pausa, Emma continuou esbravejando:

-Em PRIMEIRO LUGAR, você NÃO DEVERIA ter me desobedecido, ENTENDEU?! E em SEGUNDO, você não tem idade para ficar por ai fazendo amizade com ADULTO, HENRY! Por acaso você perdeu o JUÍZO?!

E aquela foi a primeira vez que Emma levantou a voz para seu filho... Lágrimas começaram a brotar do cantos dos olhos dele, Henry nunca viu sua mãe tão zangada daquele jeito. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Emma suspirou, e quando se acalmou um pouco, lhe disse antes de sair e bater a porta do quarto com força.

-Sem video-game _por uma semana.._.

Henry se cobriu com o seu edredom e começou a chorar como nunca chorou antes... Do outro lado da porta, Emma se sentou no chão, e também começou a chorar... Ela estava se sentindo horrível por ter gritado daquele jeito com seu filho. Henry era a luz de sua vida, se alguma coisa tivesse _acontecido_ com ele, se aquele _cara_ tivesse feito _alguma coisa.._.

_-Killian... Killian Jones._.. Pensou consigo mesma no nome. Afinal das contas, _quem_ era ele? O que ele queria com _meu filho_? Pensou. Henry havia mencionado que ele trabalhava na doca, a doca não ficava muito longe de sua casa, ficava tão perto que dava para ir até lá à pé. Emma enxugou suas lágrimas e se levantou. Isso não ia terminar assim! Emma decidiu que ia descobrir por conta própria que tipo de cara ele era e lhe tirar satisfações!

**Continua... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Algumas horas antes..._

Normalmente, garotos gostam de _carros._.. E Henry não sabia dizer quando foi que começou a se interessar por barcos, mas só sabia dizer que os achava o _máximo!_

Talvez sua paixão por eles começou à uns dois anos atrás, quando assistiu pela primeira vez um filme clássico dos anos 80, que Emma também gostava muito, _Os goonies_. Esse filme fez com que sua imaginação florescesse. As vezes ele se colocava no papel daqueles garotos, e se imaginava navegando em alto mar em busca de algum tesouro perdido, vivendo altas aventuras! Só que infelizmente, essas aventuras só existiam dentro de sua mente...

Henry começou a a circular pela doca com bastante frequência. Ele fingia que estava passeando com sua bicicleta em círculos por ali, quando na verdade estava observando os barcos encostados no deck. Eles eram bem diferentes do que havia visto no filme, em nada lembravam um navio pirata de verdade, mas nem por isso eles deixavam de despertar sua curiosidade. Na inocência de criança, Henry jamais teve consciência que as pessoas que trabalhavam ali na marina perceberiam que ele estava circulando por ali frequentemente. Certo dia, ele se cansou de tanto pedalar, e ficou parado olhando por algum tempo o pessoal trabalhando pra cima e pra baixo, descarregando toneladas e toneladas de peixes dos barcos.

De repente, ele viu um cara saltando de um daqueles barcos e vindo na sua direção. Henry sabia que não deveria conversar com estranhos, mas ele não ficou com medo dele quando ele se aproximou.

-Oi, tudo bem garoto?

Henry percebeu que ele tinha um sotaque diferente, com certeza era estrangeiro, pensou consigo. Ao invés de cumprimentar o cara, ele foi ousado, e disparou:

-Aquele barco é seu? Ele apontou com o dedo indicador. Killian, tinha algumas questões que precisava fazer ao garoto, queria saber porque ele ficava passeando pela doca quase todos os dias, observando as pessoas? Era muito estranho o comportamento dele, e Killian achou que deveria ir conversar com ele, e descobrir o que ele realmente queria. Mas quando o menino perguntou sobre seu barco, ficou um pouco intrigado, e acabou deixando de lado o que ia perguntar primeiro.

-É... Após uma pausa, continuou: -Quer dizer... eu _trabalho_ nele... Killian girou os ombros para olhar para o barco e depois voltou e olhou para Henry. -Você gosta de barcos?

Henry assentiu com a cabeça, e sorriu. -Sim. _Muito._

_Deve ser por isso que ele sempre vem aqui_... Killian pensou consigo mesmo, aliviado. Ele estendeu sua mão para ele, e sorriu.

-Eu me chamo, Killian. _Killian Jones_. E você é?

-Henry. _Henry Mills_. O menino respondeu com a mesma entonação na voz que Killian usou. Ele teve que sorrir... Naquele momento ele descobriu que Henry não estava por ali procurando confusão, era só um menino muito curioso. Henry havia acabado de conhecê-lo, mas logo de cara notou que ele não seria capaz de lhe fazer algum mal. Então ele aproveitou o momento, para lhe pedir uma coisa... Perguntou com um pouco de receio:

-Eu poderia... ver... o _seu barco_? Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, ansioso pela resposta. Killian ficou realmente surpreso por ele ter lhe pedido aquele favor, mas o menino estava sozinho ali, e imediatamente pensou que aonde seus pais estivessem, com certeza não gostariam que um estranho estivesse conversando com seu filho.

-Seus pais sabem que você _está aqui?_

-Sabem. Eu moro logo ali naquela rua, com minha mãe e meu... _padastro._

O menino parecia estar dizendo a verdade. Killian suspirou, e após pensar um pouco no que havia decidido, disse:

-Tudo bem, vem comigo.

Henry o seguiu sorrindo de uma ponta a outra.

Quando Emma Swan saiu de casa na manhã seguinte, o céu estava limpo de nuvens e mais azul do que nunca. Mas mesmo assim, estava frio, e o vento, gelado. Ela pôs sua jaqueta de couro vermelha, sua botas e uma calça legging preta, que por dentro era forrada com um tecido aveludado. Emma podia ter perguntado a Henry aonde poderia encontrá-lo, mas ela não queria que seu filho soubesse que ela foi falar com ele. Emma estava premeditando que não seria tão difícil encontrar esse tal de _Killian Jones._.. Ela era boa em _encontrar pessoas_, e num bairro tão pequeno como aquele, seria muito fácil. Na rua da doca, havia um pequeno comércio. Lojas de artesanatos, lanchonetes, pubs... A primeira coisa que ela fez foi entrar em cada uma daquelas lojas e perguntar para os proprietários se alguém o conhecia. Nas três primeiras tentativas, não obteve sucesso... Nenhum dos três primeiros comerciantes com que conversou jamais o tinha visto pelas redondezas.

Emma passou na frente de uma pequena lanchonete, a placa indicava: _Granny's_. _Lanchonetes atraem muitos clientes_, pensou consigo mesma. Então resolveu entrar... Naquele momento não havia muitas pessoas. Viu um casal sentado no fundo da lanchonete, e dois senhores tomando café próximos a porta de entrada. A atendente estava limpando o balcão quando Emma entrou. Era uma moça de cabelos escuros e compridos, com algumas mechas pintada de vermelho. Quando ela notou a presença dela, parou de limpar o balcão e olhou para Emma.

-Bom dia. Em que posso ajudar?

Emma se aproximou do balcão, e foi direta ao ponto. -Oi, eu estou procurando _um homem_. Me disseram que ele trabalha ali na marina, mas não tenho certeza, o nome dele é Killian, _Killian Jones,_ por acaso você o conhece?

Ruby, a atendente, suspirou e lhe deu um sorriso maroto. -_Killian?_

Emma ficou intrigada por ela ter dado _um sorrisinho_ ao mencionar o nome dele. Logo deduziu que a moça o conhecia, e estava certa. Ruby ergueu uma sobrancelha e falou ainda sorrindo:

-É. Eu o conheço _sim..._

Emma disparou sem pestanejar: -Então pode me dizer onde encontrá-lo?!

-Claro. Ele acabou de sair daqui, não faz nem uma hora... Acho que voltou pra trabalhar, ele trabalha quase o dia todo na marina.

Antes de virar suas costas, Emma apenas a agradeceu pela informação.

Killian estava ao lado do disciplinado e curioso Erik, mostrando ao jovem rapaz como um radar marítimo funcionava. Erik estava fascinado com aquele painel cheio de números e gráficos.

-_Está vendo isso aqui? Aqui mostra a nossa localização no gps e_... De repente, Killian foi interrompido por Matthew, um de seus tripulantes. Ele bateu com uma chave de fenda na parte metálica da porta, chamando sua atenção.

-Killian?

-Sim, *_mate_?

-Tem alguém aqui querendo falar com você...

Ele se virou para Erik a apertou seu ombro direito: -Já volto...

Logo ao sair da sua cabine de bordo, ele avistou lá embaixo no deck uma mulher desconhecida. *_Bloody hell_, quem é essa mulher? pensou. Killian desceu calmamente, e se aproximou dela, finalmente encarando-a. Embora ter ficado preocupado por ela estar com uma expressão muito séria, não deixou de notar que ela era muito, _muito_ bonita. Ele quis estender sua mão para cumprimentá-la, mas ficou com receio por notar que ela não estava digamos, muito_ amigável._

-Oi, me disseram que você queria falar comigo?

-Você é Killian Jones?

-*_Aye._ E você é?

-Emma, Emma _Swan.._. Preciso ter uma conversa com você.

**Continua... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma, nunca gostou de julgar as pessoas _pela aparência_... Mas trabalhar como investigadora por tanto tempo em Nova York, lhe rendeu a habilidade de distinguir marginais somente _ao olhar_ para eles... Ela sabia o quanto era errado isso, e embora odiasse reconhecer que isso era totalmente anti-ético, na prática, ela sabia que a realidade era _bem diferente._..

Todos eram _iguais._ Ponto final. Essa era a verdade fria e cruel, por mais que se esforçasse em acreditar naquele velho conselho infantil: _Nunca julgue as pessoas pela aparência_, ela sabia que no fundo, isso nunca era verdade... Ao ficar frente a frente com Killian, Emma notou algumas características que eram _bem familiares_ pra ela: tatuagens... contou pelo menos _duas_. A primeira que notou foi na lateral do pescoço. Uma _rosa dos ventos._ A outra, no pulso direito, uma _ancora_,havia alguma coisa escrita, mas não conseguiu ler... Aqueles desenhos estavam longe de ser tão bizarros quanto ela costumava ver diariamente, mas quantas tatuagens além daquelas ele ainda tinha escondido por debaixo de suas roupas? Ela pensou. Emma notou também um brinco na sua orelha direita, parecia uma pequena pedra negra, pendurada numa argola...

Mas não foram exatamente as suas tatuagens e brinco que lhe chamaram a atenção... Embora ele estivesse com uma aparência levemente relaxada, barba por fazer e cabelo pouco escovado, por incrível que pareça, foi a primeira vez que ela conheceu um homem que _combinava_ com aquele look... Ele tinha traços finos, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser masculino. Suas sobrancelhas e cílios eram grossos, e tão negros quanto seu cabelo, e seus olhos eram de um azul vivo que combinavam perfeitamente com essas características. Emma não queria admitir para si mesma que o achou _atraente._.. Então, rapidamente afastou esses pensamentos, e tentou se focar no seu objetivo, apesar de ter sido difícil se concentrar no começo, com aquele par de olhos azuis tão expressivos, olhando para ela com um misto de medo e curiosidade...

"_Preciso ter uma conversa com você_" Killian nunca tinha visto Emma antes, mas já conhecia aquele tom _muito bem_. Era o tom que garotas muito, muito zangadas usavam quando queriam começar a _discutir a relação_. Killian não sabia sobre o que se tratava o assunto, mas tinha certeza que era _bem sério_ por observar a expressão dela.

-Olha... eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas aqui fora não é o lugar apropriado pra gente conversar... Killian fez uma breve pausa para observar o rosto dela. Emma ainda _estava séria._.. Então continuou: - Você não gostaria de _entrar_? E tomar um café enquanto conversamos?

Emma, ficou perplexa. _Ele escutou alguma palavra do que eu disse? Ou é idiota mesmo? Porque ele está sendo tão gentil comigo?_Emma achou que Killian estava tentando enrolar a situação. _-Ah, sim... vamos tomar café e esquecer tudo não é?_ pensou consigo mesma, sarcasticamente. Após refletir por alguns instantes, concluiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era se acalmar e entrar no "joguinho" dele. Emma já estava acostumada a investigar pessoas com o perfil dele, e pessoas como Killian não "colaboravam" tão facilmente... Ou seja, ela teria que se esforçar para fazê-lo contar a verdade. Emma cerrou suas sobrancelhas ao lembrar do que ele havia dito antes:

-"Entrar"? Ela escaneou seus olhos em volta, procurando algum lugar onde houvesse alguma porta, e ficou confusa. Então continuou: -Entrar exatamente "onde"?

Killian abriu seu _sorriso matador_. E Emma sentiu mais raiva dele... Primeiro, só pelo fato dele _sorrir!_ Era como se ele houvesse esquecido tudo e deixasse de levar a sério a situação! E segundo,_ o pior de tudo.._. por ele ter o sorriso mais lindo e perfeito que Emma já viu em um homem, e ter que admitir para si mesma, por mais que _não quisesse admitir.._. Ainda sorrindo, Killian continuou:

-Na cabine do meu barco. Ele girou seus ombros para olhar o barco atrás dele, e voltou para ela. Emma suspirou e disse rispidamente.

-Tá, tudo bem...

Emma nunca havia chegado perto de algum barco antes, muito menos entrado em um. O barco pesqueiro dele era de porte grande, e a única forma de subir nele era por uma longa escada de metal inclinada. Embora o barco estivesse totalmente seguro atracado com a ancora na beira do cais, de vez em quando, balançava levemente de um lado para o outro, e enquanto ela ia subindo, ia tendo mini ataques de coração. Killian tinha subido primeiro, e a esperou calmamente lá em cima. Quando Emma finalmente chegou na borda do barco, ele estendeu sua mão, para ajudá-la.

Por dentro, Emma desdenhou seu gesto de gentileza. -_Sendo gentil denovo._.. pensou consigo mesma. Mesmo torcendo o nariz para toda aquele gentileza, ela deixou que ele a ajudasse a subir.

Ao chegar na cabine, que era mais ou menos uns quinze metros quadrados de largura, Emma sentou à pequena mesa de canto, e esperou ele preparar o café. E aproveitou aquele curto tempo, para observar tudo em sua volta, procurando alguma pista que indicasse que ele tinha alguma tendência criminosa. Mas tudo o que viu foi uma pequena cozinha super limpa e com todos os objetos nos seus devidos lugares. Talvez fosse um bom sinal, limpeza e organização sugere uma pessoa com _mente disciplinada_. Ela aprendeu isso na faculdade. Mas será mesmo que ele era esse tipo de cara? Emma já se enganou algumas vezes, por isso tinha que investigá-lo.

-Aqui... Killian pôs duas xícaras sobre a mesa, e se sentou à frente dela. Emma bebericou um pouco e olhou seriamente pra ele. Era _hora da verdade._

-Você costuma fazer amizades com crianças, Killian? Ela cruzou os braços.

Killian cerrou suas sobrancelhas, confuso. -_Como?_

-Meu filho esteve ontem aqui, conversando com você. E pelo jeito como ele falou de você, parece que vocês são _grandes amigos_.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ele entendesse do que Emma estava falando... Killian não costumava fazer amizades com crianças, muito menos conversar com elas... Mas só havia um menino naquela redondeza que se encaixava perfeitamente naquele caso. _Só poderia ser ele_. E Killian ficou ainda mais surpreso por saber que ela era a mãe do garoto. Killian, involuntariamente, abriu aquele sorriso de derreter corações:

-_Henry?_ Henry é seu filho?

Emma arregalou os olhos. _Então ele o conhece mesmo_! Ela se levantou abruptamente e colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa, encarando-o enfurecida: -O que você andou FAZENDO com meu FILHO?! Ela gritou. Killian também se levantou assustado, e tentou acalmá-la:

-Calma, Eu posso explicar!

-Então pode começar AGORA!

Killian suspirou, e respondeu: -Em primeiro lugar, eu lhe juro que não seria capaz de fazer mal algum à seu filho! Ele sempre vinha aqui na doca para olhar os barcos, e ele me pediu para dar uma olhada no meu, só isso!

Emma estreitou seus olhos: -Só "isso"? Tem certeza que é "só isso" que você tem pra me dizer?! E o que você ficou fazendo com ele enquanto mostrava seu barco?!

Killian suspirou profundamente, deu uma pausa, e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. -Olha, eu juro que não sou esse homem que você está pensando que eu sou. Eu NUNCA toquei, e JAMAIS tocaria numa criança inocente como Henry!

Emma o observou com muita atenção por alguns segundos. Ela sempre sabia quando alguém estava mentindo, ela _sempre_ sabia. Era seu "super-poder", como Henry costumava dizer. E Killian estava dizendo a verdade. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, ela ainda não confiava nele. Emma suspirou e colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Tá... olha só, Killian, quando eu voltar pra casa, vou falar com ele e dizer que não quero mais que ele te veja. E espero que você faça o mesmo. Estamos combinados?

Após uma breve pausa, ele respondeu: -*Aye.

Quando Emma passou por ele para ir embora, uma marola fez o barco todo se sacolejar. Por conta disso, Emma se assustou e perdeu o equilíbrio, quase tombando para o lado. Instintivamente, Killian a segurou pelo braço.

-Você está bem?

Seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. Ambos ficaram se observando por alguns segundos, capturando cada detalhe de seus traços. A mão dele segurava seu braço com uma leve pressão. Emma sentiu um delicioso perfume masculino emanando do pescoço dele. Killian notou que os olhos dela eram mais verdes do que ele pensava. Killian então, soltou seu braço, e Emma foi embora sem dizer uma palavra...

Enquanto Emma estava investigando Killian algumas horas atrás, Bryan estava acabando de chegar em casa. O dia dele tinha sido bem estressante, e por conta disso, resolveu parar num bar para tomar alguns goles de Whisky. Ele começou a circular por todos os cômodos, procurando por Emma. E ficou um pouco irritado quando descobriu que sua noiva não estava em casa. Bryan raramente entrava no quarto de Henry, mas ele sentiu uma vontade repentina de vasculhar as coisas dele, então abriu a porta.

Henry deixou sua pasta onde guardava seus desenhos aberta sobre a cama. Bryan a pegou e começou a folhear as páginas com certo desdém. Bryan estava tão distraído que nem ouviu Henry entrar.

-Oi, Bryan... Henry disse parado na porta, segurando as alças da sua mochila. Ele andou na direção da sua cama, e pôs sua mochila pesada sobre ela. Bryan continuou folheando as páginas, enquanto ele abria sua mochila e retirava seus cadernos e livros de dentro dela.

-Você passa muito tempo desenhando, não é?

Henry lhe respondeu enquanto continuava esvaziando sua mochila, sem olhar nos olhos dele: -Eu gosto de desenhar. Disse secamente.

Bryan cerrou suas sobrancelhas, e apertou seus lábios: -Ah... Após uma breve pausa, Bryan disse: -E quanto a matemática? Será que você é bom também? Rapidamente, ele pegou o caderno dele e começou a folhear. Henry começou a ficar assustado. Ele estava agindo de uma forma muito estranha, virando as páginas violentamente.

-Você tirou seis num teste de divisão?! Ele continuou folheando. -E cinco em multiplicação?! Como você me explica isso Henry?! Bryan jogou o caderno no travesseiro com raiva. Ele estava tão acuado e assustado que não sabia nem o que responder. Henry nunca tinha o visto tão alterado antes! Bryan se inclinou e apontou o dedo indicador no rosto do menino:

-A partir de amanhã as coisas vão começar a mudar por aqui, _rapazinho_... Você vai esquecer esses desenhos idiotas e vai ter aulas extras comigo TODOS os dias, entendeu?!

Henry ficou petrificado, e engoliu sem seco. Irritado por ele não lhe responder, Bryan agarrou os braços dele e o sacudiu:

-ENTENDEU?!

-_S-Sim! _Ele gaguejou.

Bryan o largou e voltou a sua postura normal. -Ótimo. Quando Bryan fechou a porta, os olhos de Henry começaram a lacrimejar. A partir daquele momento, ele soube que as coisas iam começar a piorar _cada vez mais_, e começou a ficar preocupado de verdade com sua mãe...

Continua! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que Emma chegou em casa e abriu a porta, a primeira coisa que notou foi aquele cheiro inconfundível de álcool. Era como se por onde Bryan tivesse passado, havia deixado para trás rastros daquele cheiro. Ela lançou seu olhar para seu relógio de pulso, e pelo horário que marcava, Henry já devia ter chegado em casa da escola.

-Henry? Ela o chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. Preocupada, ela subiu para procurá-lo no seu quarto. Emma achou estranho a porta do quarto dele estar fechada, pois seu filho não tinha o costume de fechar a porta. Ela se aproximou, e girou a maçaneta. Para sua surpresa, estava trancada.

-Filho? Você está ai?

-Ele está de castigo.

Bryan apareceu de repente ao seu lado, a fazendo se sobressaltar de susto. Agora que ele estava mais perto, ela não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida que ele andou se embebedando. A aparência dele estava horrível. Os olhos vermelhos, e a camisa social levemente amassada... Emma ficou confusa por ele ter trancado seu filho dentro do quarto. Embora ele ter a desobedecido uma vez, _e só uma vez_ quando foi conversar com _Killian_ sem sua permissão, ela conhecia seu filho muito bem para saber que ele era bem comportado, e se Bryan chegou ao ponto de trancá-lo lá é porque o caso era _bem sério._

-Castigo? Como assim? O que ele fez?

Bryan cruzou os braços. -Você sabia que seu filho anda muito distraído com aqueles desenhos dele?

Emma ficou em silêncio tentando processar o que ele estava dizendo, e perguntou: -E...?

-Eu olhei o caderno de matemática dele hoje, suas notas estão abaixo da média!

Emma também cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça. -E você o trancou no quarto só por causa _disso?_! Ela começou a levantar um pouco o tom de voz. Bryan olhou pra ela com perplexidade.

-Só por causa disso? _SÓ_ por causa disso?! Ele repetiu irritado, e deu um risinho irônico. -Ele fica por aí a maior parte do tempo fazendo esses desenhos bobos enquanto deveria estar estudando seriamente para ser alguém na vida!

Emma e Bryan estavam discutindo próximos à porta, e de dentro do quarto Henry começou a escutar tudo o que eles falavam. Ele se cobriu com o edredom, e por baixo da manta, começou a chorar, se sentindo culpado pela discussão dos dois.

Emma não conseguia acreditar que Bryan estava falando do seu filho daquele jeito. Quem ele pensava que era pra falar de Henry assim?! Nem Neal levantou sequer uma palavra para seu próprio filho em toda sua vida! Emma pensou consigo. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, mas desta vez era de raiva.

-Os desenhos dele NÃO são bobos. E você não tem direito de falar assim do meu filho!. Ela disse quase com os lábios semi-cerrados.

-Não tenho direito? Porque? Porque eu não sou o _Neal?_

Emma deu um tapa no rosto dele. E então, o silêncio reinou entre eles por alguns segundos. As lágrimas que ela estava segurando começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Naquele momento ela se deu conta que realmente tinha cometido o maior erro de todos ter deixado Bryan entrar na sua vida, que desde o inicio seu noivado foi tudo uma grande mentira, uma mentira para preencher o vazio do seu coração. Aquilo não ia dar certo, não estava _dando certo_... Emma sentiu que estava chegando no limite, e precisava o quanto antes por um fim no seu sofrimento, para o bem dela e de Henry. Emma olhou diretamente nos olhos deles, sem piscar uma vez e disse:

-Isso entre nós foi um erro, Bryan... sinto muito, mas foi um _terrível erro..._

Bryan cerrou suas sobrancelhas, e e olhou com os olhos estreitos: -Do que você _está falando?_

Emma enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas da mão e suspirou: -Acho que você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

Bryan piscou algumas vezes com aqueles seus olhos vermelhos. Ele não estava conseguindo acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não podia ser verdade, pensou consigo mesmo. Ele balançou a cabeça, perplexo.

-Você não quer _mais ficar comigo?_

Emma baixou a cabeça e apertou os lábios, essa foi sua única resposta. Bryan deixou seus lábios entreabertos, e cerrou ainda mais suas sobrancelhas. Após um longo silêncio, ele finalmente percebeu que ela estava falando sério. Foi nesse momento que sua expressão mudou completamente. Ele fechou a cara e se aproximou dela repentinamente, apontando o dedo bem perto do seu rosto. Embora ele parecesse ameaçador, Emma não ficou com medo dele... ao longo da sua vida ela já tinha cruzado com pessoas perigosas, e se Bryan ousasse levantar um dedo contra ela, saberia muito bem como _se defender._.. Então a única coisa que ele lhe advertiu antes de virar suas costas e ir embora foi:

-Você vai _se arrepender_ por isso! Disse com os dentes semi-cerrados. Ele sumiu de sua vista, e de longe, Emma o ouviu fechando a porta com força assim que saiu de casa. Com certeza ele estava voltando para algum bar. Emma suspirou aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou preocupada com o que Bryan seria capaz de fazer. Ele andava se embebedando frequentemente, e poderia voltar pra casa alterado, e consequentemente descontar sua raiva quebrando tudo o que visse pela frente, ou pior, descontar em alguém mais fraco, _como Henry.._.

_Se ele ousar..._ Emma pensou consigo mesma com raiva. Ela tinha que tomar alguma atitude, antes que o pior acontecesse. Ela então se lembrou que guardava todas as chaves extras da casa dentro de uma caixinha, na prateleira da cozinha. Ela foi até lá correndo e pegou a chave do quarto do Henry. Quando ela voltou e abriu a porta, se deparou com seu filho sentado na beirada da cama, chorando. Emma não demorou muito pra perceber que ele estava chorando porque havia escutado a briga deles do outro lado da porta. Naquela hora ela se sentiu a pior mãe do mundo... Emma pensou consigo mesma que nunca deveria ter dado uma chance para Bryan, ela deveria ter escutado o seu coração e não os conselhos de sua mãe. _Olha só onde isso tudo foi parar?!_

-_Henry.._. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Emma foi caminhando lentamente na direção dele. Ela iria se sentar ao lado do seu filho e explicar com calma o que havia acontecido. Mas para sua surpresa, foi ele quem correu até ela e a abraçou. Emma se ajoelhou no chão para ficar na altura dele, e o abraçou com força. Henry era muito inteligente, e Emma sabia que não precisava explicar mais nada.

-_Me perdoa filho, me perdoa por tudo_... Algumas de suas lágrimas caíram no tecido fino do pijama dele. Eles ficaram abraçados em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então ela se afastou e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

-A gente vai se mudar daqui hoje, tá?

Ele enxugou as lágrimas e assentiu com a cabeça: -Tá.

Ela não sabia para onde eles estavam indo, mas Emma só sabia que tinha que sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Emma então ajudou seu filho a fazer sua mala, e depois preparou a sua pegando apenas o necessário para passar a noite num hotel. Ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com dinheiro. Emma tinha uma quantidade suficiente no banco que a ajudaria passar alguns dias no hotel até achar uma casa pra comprar...

E assim ela fez...

Após dois meses morando num hotel, Emma finalmente conseguiu comprar sua própria casa, mas não foi nada fácil achar um lugar ideal para morar... Emma pensou até em voltar para Nova York, mas pensou no seu filho. Henry gostava de Storebrooky, e não queria deixar seus amiguinhos da escola. Então decidiu que compraria uma casa a uns seis ou sete quilômetros longe da casa do Bryan, não ficava tão longe da escola de Henry, e nem tão perto do seu ex-noivo...

Naquele dia após Bryan virar suas costas e sair de casa, ela nunca mais o viu. E era desse jeito que queria... A sua vida agora era apenas ela e Henry, e Emma concluiu que tão cedo não ia se abrir para um novo relacionamento, pois o único homem da sua vida agora era seu filho...

E as coisas estavam realmente começando a melhorar. Emma voltou a trabalhar... Com o seu histórico invejável em Nova York, não foi nada difícil arranjar um trabalho numa pequena delegacia de policia no mesmo bairro onde morava. Desta vez foi para a área administrativa, não por necessidade, mas sim por opção pessoal. Mais uma vez, pensou em seu filho... Havia um cargo de investigadora, mas a jornada de trabalho era muito pesada, e isso significaria trabalhar por muitas horas depois do expediente, sem contar os finais de semana. A área administrativa era perfeita, assim ela podia passar mais tempo com Henry... Emma também voltou a praticar Kick-boxing, uma atividade que não fazia desde que aceitou morar com Bryan.

Emma Swan estava satisfeita com sua vida. Tudo estava caminhando do jeito que ela queria... E para comemorar sua nova vida, ela levou Henry para almoçar fora num certo final de semana... Era um sábado, e o dia estava lindo. Eles escolheram um restaurante Italiano, pois os dois eram fãs de massas.

-E ai? Tá gostando? Swan perguntou após dar uma garfada na sua macarronada.

-Claro! A gente precisa vir aqui mais vezes!

Emma sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha: -Porque? Você acha que cozinho tão mal assim?

Henry parou de comer e olhou para ela perplexo: -Mãeee... você não cozinha mal...

Emma sorriu denovo: -Eu sei, só tava brincando.

Os dois então aproveitaram seu almoço enquanto conversavam alegremente. De repente, Henry olhou para o lado e parou de falar. Emma cerrou suas sobrancelhas.

-Que foi filho?

-Mãe, olha quem está vindo ali.

Emma girou seus ombros e olhou para trás. Ele estava sozinho, e falando com o atendente no balcão. Quando se despediu do homem, abriu _aquele sorriso_. Aquele sorriso _inconfundível,_ Emma pensou com desdém.

_Killian..._

_Com tantos restaurantes espalhados pela cidade, porque ele tinha que escolher logo aquele?_! Emma pensou consigo mesma. Ela começou a torcer para que ele passasse por eles e não os vissem. Mas quando Killian passou próximo à sua mesa, ele arregalou os olhos e começou a desacelerar seus passos. Emma desviou seu olhar para as janelas à sua esquerda, mas Henry continuou olhando pra ele. Killian apertou seus lábios e apenas o cumprimentou fazendo um movimento suave com a cabeça, e continuou caminhando pelo restaurante até encontrar um mesa disponível.

Emma começou a se sentir incomodada por um suposto "aproveitador de crianças" estar almoçando sob o mesmo teto que ela. Ela suspirou forte e chamou o garçom que estava passando por perto.

-Por favor, a conta.

Henry arregalou os olhos. -Mas mãe! Eu ainda não terminei!

-A gente almoça em outro restaurante! Anda, vamos! Disse se levantando. Emma então pagou sua conta e foi embora. Enquanto esperava o garçom servir seu almoço, Killian observou os dois saindo às pressas pela porta afora, e se sentiu muito ofendido...

Pois sabia que Emma estava indo embora _por sua causa..._

_Continua XD_


	7. Chapter 7

Embora adorasse morar em Nova York, agora que Bryan havia sumido da sua vida, Emma Swan estava começando a se acostumar com a vida pacata de Storebrook...

Uma das grandes diferenças que notou, era que em cidades pequenas todo mundo conhece todo mundo, então fofocas era o que tinha de sobra. Emma não era uma pessoa de falar da vida dos outros, mas de vez em quando gostava de ouvir as histórias de sua vizinha, e agora amiga, _Ruby Rose._ Ruby trabalhava como garçonete na lanchonete da sua avó, e também morava com ela na casa ao lado de Emma. Nos finais de semana, ela e sua avó costumavam limpar o jardim e podar as rosas, e sempre viam Emma e Henry saindo para ir a algum lugar juntos. No começo, era só "oi" ou "bom dia". Emma era muito difícil, e não se abria facilmente para novas amizades... Mas Ruby tinha vontade de conhece-la melhor, e aos poucos foi se aproximando dela. As vezes ela batia na porta dela e fingia que precisava de alguma coisa emprestada só para ter um motivo para conversar... E foi assim que Ruby, conquistando a confiança dela aos pouco, se tornaram amigas...

Era noite, Emma tinha convidado Ruby para jantar com ela e Henry, e após terminarem, elas se sentaram no sofá da sala para assistir um filme qualquer, enquanto Henry fazia sua lição de casa no seu quarto. Estava passando "Porto Seguro", um filme romântico inspirado no livro de Nicolas Sparks. Ruby suspirou e comentou o filme sorrindo fracamente:

-Acho tão fofo o jeito como o Alex cuida e protege a Katie...

-É... pena que isso não existe no mundo _"real_"... Emma se lembrou da briga com Bryan... Ruby já conhecia a história dela. Emma contou como Neal morreu naquele terrível acidente de carro, e como conheceu Bryan e acabaram terminando o noivado. Bryan era definitivamente uma lembrança de que homens como Alex, nunca vão existir de verdade... Percebendo que sua amiga ficou um pouco triste de repente, Ruby olhou para Emma e tentou anima-la.

-Emma... não fala assim...

-É verdade, Ruby... Para mim, o único homem de verdade está... Emma interrompeu sua frase quando sentiu lágrimas se formando nos seus olhos, mas continuou: -Não está mais aqui...

Ruby queria falar alguma coisa para confortar o coração dela, mas o que mais poderia dizer depois do que Emma acabou de confessar? No fundo, ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente daquela tragédia, e ainda não estava preparada para abrir seu coração para um novo amor e seguir adiante, e sabendo como Emma era durona, duvidada que um dia isso ia _acontecer._.. Ruby pensou com cuidado, e então disse colocando sua mão sobre a mão dela.

-Eu sei que sua vida não foi _nada fácil._.. Mas todo mundo merece ser feliz, Emma. E eu espero que algum dia, você encontre alguém que te faça feliz...

Emma lhe deu um sorriso fraco, Ruby imitou o gesto. Elas voltaram a assistir o filme até o final em silêncio... Emma compreendeu o que sua amiga lhe disse, no fundo, ela só queria o seu bem, assim como todo mundo que gostava dela, a se sentia um pouco feliz em saber que alguém se importava com seus sentimentos nesse mundo... Mas após tantos anos cruzando o caminho com pessoas desonestas, egoistas e traidoras, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia mais confiar nos outros, principalmente _homens.._.

Emma Swan decidiu que a melhor opção que poderia tomar era apenas cuidar de si mesma, e do seu filho, o _único_ homem da sua vida...

Na faculdade, ela aprendeu uma vez que existe duas pessoas no mundo: Uma, tem a tendência de ser levada pela razão, a outra, pela emoção. Com certeza Emma se identificava com a primeira opção... Não era só pelo fato do seu trabalho exigir uma mente lógica e calculista, mas também por ter certa desconfiança com coisas que não faziam muito sentido, desde pessoas que contavam histórias sem coerência, até coisas que achava totalmente absurdas e bobas, como avistamento de ovnis, e outros fenômenos paranormais. Emma com certeza não acreditava em nada disso, para ela, era preciso ver com os próprios olhos para acreditar nessas besteiras...

Mas numa certa noite, Emma sonhou com _Neal_... E a única coisa que tinha certeza, era que aquele não foi um _sonho qualquer.._.

_Emma estava de olhos fechados, mas podia sentir a areia fofa e morna sob seus pés descalços... O som das ondas quebrando nas rochas ao longe era como música em seus ouvidos. Ela sorriu, e então abriu os olhos... Estava numa praia, mas não qualquer tipo de praia, aquela tinha algo de especial... Havia alguma coisa naquela atmosfera que tinha o poder de varrer todas as suas angústias e sofrimentos, ela sentiu como se um enorme peso tivesse sido arrancado dos seus ombros, e todos seus problemas tivessem ido embora para sempre..._

_Uma mão forte apertou seu ombro direito gentilmente. Embora soubesse que aquilo era um sonho, seu coração disparou, batia tão forte que era capaz de senti-lo esmurrando-se contra seus ossos._

_-Neal..._

_Ela queria abraçá-lo, precisava abraçá-lo. Mas sentiu seus braços pesados, e por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia levantá-los. Sabia que isso também fazia parte do seu sonho, como acontece as vezes quando sonhamos que estamos sendo perseguidos, mas nossas pernas não conseguem se mexer. Neal se sentou ao lado dela na areia, cruzando suas pernas no estilo borboleta. Emma sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, e imaginou que ele a abraçaria, ou a tocaria, mas Neal apenas sorriu._

_-Oi, Emma. Já faz muito tempo não é?_

_Suas lágrimas começaram a correr livremente pelo rosto. Emma falou com a voz trêmula: -Sinto tanto sua falta..._

_Neal se aproximou e enxugou suas lágrimas com o polegar. O contato da pele dele contra a sua era muito real para um sonho. Ela queria que ele tocasse seu rosto com sua mão, queria senti-lo mais uma vez, mas Neal recolheu seu braço, e o repousou novamente sobre seu joelho. Neal olhou para o horizonte por alguns instantes, e depois disse:_

_-Eu sei... Mas o que aconteceu, tinha que acontecer..._

_Emma sacudiu a cabeça em protesto. -Mas... poderia ter sido evitado._

_Neal desviou seu olhar do horizonte e voltou para ela. Ele lhe deu um sorriso fraco, e a olhou com doçura._

_-Não, Emma. Não podia... Ela ia abrir sua boca para contra-argumentar, para dizer que tudo podia ter sido diferente, mas desistiu no caminho, e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mergulhada nos seus próprios pensamentos, apenas ouvindo o que ele tinha pra falar: -Tudo isso faz parte do destino. Ele pausou, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. -Do destino de vocês..._

_Emma cerrou suas sobrancelhas. -Destino? _

_Neal se aproximou ainda mais dela, e segurou sua mão. Seu semblante se tornou sério. -Meu dever agora é ajudar vocês a se reencontrarem, é por isso que estou aqui._

_Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais confuso e sem sentindo. Emma sabia que não devia levar nada daquilo a sério, afinal, era só um sonho... Mas havia alguma coisa misteriosa ali que a obrigava prender sua atenção, como se fosse algum tipo "aviso"._

_-De quem você está falando? Emma perguntou ansiosa, querendo saber de quem exatamente ele precisava ajudar a se "reencontrar"._

_Neal deu uma breve pausa, e deu um sorriso leve, erguendo uma sobrancelha: -Vocês dois..._

_Emma abriu parcialmente sua boca e relaxou. Ela usava esta mesma reação quando descobria algo muito óbvio, algo que estava na sua frente a muito tempo, mas por algum motivo nunca o percebeu. Neal estava falando deles, ela e Henry. Mas mesmo assim, ainda não fazia sentido... porque os dois precisavam se reencontrar? Emma refletiu um pouco, pensou. Talvez "reencontrar" não significasse literalmente "se encontrar", como se duas pessoas se encontrassem depois de anos sem se ver, talvez tivesse outro significado..._

_-Porque Henry e eu precisamos nos "reencontrar"?_

_Neal estava com sua expressão séria, mas quando ela lhe fez essa pergunta, ele esboçou um sorrisinho, e então voltou a ficar sério novamente, cerrando suas sobrancelhas, como se estivesse tentando se concentrar em algo difícil de solucionar._

_-Emma... ele precisa reencontrar sua família..._

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça levemente, e cerrou suas sobrancelhas. -Nosso filho já tem um família... Emma estava se referindo a ela mesma, e sua mãe. Eram as únicas pessoas que ela considerava como família de verdade para Henry._

_Pela primeira vez, Neal esboçou uma expressão triste. E Emma teve certeza que ele mudou repentinamente após ela mencionar as palavras "nosso filho" enquanto falava. Neal voltou a olhar o horizonte novamente, com o olhar distante, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos._

_E sem olhar pra ela, as últimas palavras que ouviu dele foram:_

_-Nem tudo o que você vê é real, Emma... Mas nem por isso significa que o que a gente viveu não significou nada..._

Foi muito rápido para que seus olhos pudessem ver, mas num instante Neal havia desaparecido na sua frente, e quando isso aconteceu, Emma acordou. Ela olhou em sua volta para ter certeza que estava mesmo deitada na sua cama, se seu quarto era de verdade mesmo, porque enquanto sonhava com Neal, em alguns momentos, ela realmente achou que tudo aquilo era real, e não um produto do seu cérebro. Emma pôs sua cabeça devolta no travesseiro, e virou de lado, abraçando a si mesma.

Como ela queria que fosse real...

O bartender pôs as duas mãos sobre o balcão, e inclinou seu corpo para frente, visivelmente irritado.

-Você já está passando _do limite_, cara. E nós dois sabemos o que isso _significa_ não é?

O bartender estava se referindo sobre a briga que ele havia se metido algumas semanas atrás. Bryan bebeu mais do que deveria aguentar, e consequentemente perdeu o juízo naquela noite. Começou a cambalear como um zumbi pelo salão, resmungando coisas sem sentido, e por conta disso acabou se esbarrando numa mulher desconhecida, derramando o conteúdo do copo que estava bebendo no seu vestido. O namorado dela, que estava ao seu lado, se levantou e lhe chamou a atenção. Num acesso de fúria, Bryan quebrou o copo na beirada da mesa, e com a parte afiada do copo quebrado, atacou o jovem rapaz no rosto. Após o tumulto ter se passado, o rapaz foi levado para o hospital, e Bryan direto pra cadeia...

Mas por sorte, Bryan tinha as _"costas quentes"_, e sua fiança foi paga no dia seguinte.

Agora, novamente se embebedando no mesmo bar onde se meteu em encrenca, ele lançou um olhar furioso para seu atendente e disse, impaciente -Me serve outra.

O bartender suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. Após ser servido, Bryan tomou o último gole de Whisky de um só vez, pagou a conta e foi embora, desta vez, sem provocar confusão...

Há poucos quilômetros dali, Bryan estacionou seu carro na frente de uma loja que ficava próxima à doca. Já era noite, a placa pendurada pelo lado de dentro no vidro da porta indicava que a loja já havia sido fechada. Mas ele saiu do carro e ficou esperando o dono na frente dela. Bryan checou seu relógio de pulso, mas ele sabia que não tinha necessidade em se preocupar, ele sempre era pontual em seus compromissos.

-Como vai Sr. Wright... Bryan, que estava distraído olhando o interior da loja através dos vidros, se virou para encará-lo.

-Gold...

Com a ajuda de sua bengala, ele andou lentamente até se aproximar o suficiente para encarar o rosto de Bryan sobre a luz fraca vindo do poste mais próximo. Gold podia parecer um velho fraco e franzino, mas Bryan estava bem consciente do que aquele homem era capaz de fazer... Ele permaneceu no lugar onde estava, e não recuou um passo sequer enquanto Gold se aproximava, ele não queria dar a impressão que estava com medo, mas no fundo, seu corpo todo tremia só de pensar no que aquele crápula estava planejando...

-Pelo jeito você fracassou mais uma vez. Gold disse com o olhar impassível. Bryan sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar, e pensou com cuidado no que ia deixar sair de sua boca.

-Eu fiz exatamente o que você disse. Ele deu uma breve pausa para observar o que Gold ia lhe dizer, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Então continuou: -Mas o plano... sua voz começou a falhar. -Não está dando certo...

Na mesma hora, Gold lançou um feitiço sobre ele, um daqueles onde sua garganta é sufocada ao extremo até a vítima finalmente morrer. Bryan levou suas mãos para o pescoço, numa tentativa frustrada de se libertar daquela névoa invisível ao redor do seu pescoço.

-Não está dando certo porque você quis mudar as regras, *Deary...

O feitiço estava literalmente esmagando sua garganta de dentro para fora. Bryan começou a sentir seus pulmões arderem, e seus olhos saltarem para fora das órbitas. Era impossível falar alguma coisa com aquela coisa lhe sufocando, ele emitia sons que mais pareciam como grunhidos de porcos sendo abatidos.

-Como você pode ter sido tão idiota por planejar o acidente do homem errado?!

Após o feitiço ter lhe sufocado quase ao limite, Gold estalou os dedos e a névoa mágica desapareceu. Bryan se arqueou, colocando as mãos sobre o joelho. Ele nunca se sentiu tão aliviado por estar respirando... ela puxava todo o oxigênio que seus pulmões podiam suportar, arfava, tossia. Ficou recuperando o folego por alguns minutos, como se tivesse acabado de terminar uma maratona de corrida. Ainda arqueado, e com a mão sobre seu peito, olhou para Gold com um olhar patético, suplicante:

-E-Eu não imaginava q-que as coisas iam começar a dar errado! Eu achei que daquele jeito seria mais rápido!

Gold sentiu vontade de matá-lo ali mesmo. Mas não podia fazer isso, pelo menos por enquanto... Gold ainda precisava daquele ser imprestável, ele tinha um plano, e infelizmente Gold precisava de Bryan para que seu plano desse certo...

Antes de se esvanecer envolto numa fumaça negra, Gold lhe deu um aviso: -Encontre-o. E mate-o! Disse com os dentes semi-cerrados. E após isso, ele desapareceu.

Bryan passou a mão sobre o rosto suado, entrou no seu carro e assim como Gold, também sumiu daquela rua pouco iluminada. Bryan precisava encontrar aquele cara e dar um jeito de faze-lo sumir do mapa! Se ele falhasse dessa vez, talvez nunca mais poderia ficar com Emma novamente...

**Continua ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Era _sexta-feira.._. Emma Swan não tinha planejado nada que poderia fazer com seu filho depois de buscá-lo na escola... E Henry também não estava se queixando por não ter nenhum lugar legal para ir. Emma se sentia abençoada por ter um filho como ele... Geralmente ela ouvia as outras mães reclamando que seus filhos na idade dele só sabem reclamar e bagunçar a casa inteira com seus brinquedos espalhados pra todo lado! Nesse quesito, Emma tinha muito orgulho de reconhecer que embora seu filho tivesse apenas oito anos, ele tinha um ótimo senso de organização. E a coisa mais engraçada, é que isso partia mais dele do que dela... A ideia por exemplo, de guardar seus brinquedos e materiais de pinturas em caixas, foi dele. Antes, ficava tudo amontoado em pilhas num canto do quarto. Emma não sabia mesmo como Henry tinha essa mania de deixar tudo arrumadinho, pois ela nunca foi uma pessoa tão preocupada assim com organização, muito menos _Neal_...

Como eles não haviam planejado sair naquela sexta-feira, Emma resolveu então fazer pipoca, e assistir um filme em casa. Henry estava desenhando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Por curiosidade, Emma se inclinou para ver o que ele estava fazendo, passando um braço em volta do pequeno corpo dele, e dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

-É um _barco_?

Sem parar de rabiscar, Henry respondeu: -Uma_ caravela._

-Caravelas e barcos não são a mesma coisa?

Henry rolou os olhos, e então parou por um instante para corrigi-la: -Chamam esses... "barcos" de caravelas, porque dizem que a origem da palavra vem de "carvalho", o tipo de madeira que usam para construir esse tipo de embarcação.

Emma ficou impressionada com sua explicação. Não era só porque era seu filho, mas percebeu que ele era mais esperto do que pensava que fosse. Realmente, esperto.

-Uau. Nossa... eu, uhn, não sabia que você sabia tanto sobre essas coisas...

Henry lhe deu um sorriso em agradecimento, e antes de voltar para seu desenho disse: -Seu tudo sobre o oceano... ele pausou, como se estivesse refletindo, e então deu de ombros. -Quer dizer, _quase tudo.._.

Emma sorriu, e bagunçou os cabelos dele para provocá-lo, pois sabia que ele não suportava quando ela bagunçava seu cabelo bem penteado.

-Você anda assistindo muito "_Goonies_", garoto.

-Mãe!

Imediatamente, Henry começou a arrumar seus cabelos com a mão. Emma deu uma gargalhada, mas foi interrompida com o toque da campainha. Quando abriu a porta, se deparou com Ruby.

-Vim numa hora errada?

-Veio na hora certa, entra ai.

Ruby praticamente já fazia parte da família. Emma lhe disse uma vez que ela poderia aparecer quando quisesse, pois sempre seria muito bem vinda. E para ser honesta, Emma apreciava muito ter alguém da sua idade para conversar... Não que ela menosprezasse a companhia do seu filho, muito pelo contrário, Henry era o melhor amigo que ele já teve em sua vida... Mas as vezes ela sentia falta de ter alguém para conversar sobre outros assuntos que só adultos poderiam compreender...

Assim que ela entrou, as duas foram caminhando na direção da cozinha.

-Oi, Henry!

Henry desviou seu olhar concentrado do papel e olhou para ela. -Ruby! Ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Henry gostava muito dela, e como Emma era filha única, ele não tinha tios... Então Henry a considerava como uma "tia" para ele. Ruby percebeu que ele estava fazendo um desenho muito bonito, e então disse:

-Nossa, que barco lindo!

Henry rolou os olhos, e antes de abrir sua boca para corrigi-la, Emma disse primeiro: -É uma caravela. E tirou a tigela de pipoca do microondas. Ruby ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Ah...

Ainda segurando a tigela quente em suas mãos, olhou para os dois e disse: -Ei, o que vocês estão esperando? Vamos? Emma disse indicando levemente com a cabeça para a porta da cozinha, e sorriu.

Se Emma soubesse que sua vida agora seria tão boa longe de Bryan, ela jamais o teria deixado entrar na sua vida... Emma valorizava muito momentos simples como esse, onde ela podia sentar tranquilamente no sofá, com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, e uma amiga de verdade que estaria lá sempre que ela precisasse, todos juntos, enrolados num cobertor e assistindo filme numa noite de sexta-feira, para ela, não havia vida melhor...

Embora já tivesse assistido Piratas do Caribe várias e várias vezes, Henry estava vidrado na tela e soltava gritos eufóricos cada vez que Jack Sparow pegava sua espada e enfrentava os inimigos. Emma também já havia visto aquele filme, mas não se importava nem se queixava quando seu filho pedia para ela alugar o dvd. Ruby, assim como Emma, conhecia a história do filme muito bem, e naquela ocasião, estava mais interessada em puxar conversa com sua amiga.

A brunette roubou um punhado de pipoca da tigela que Emma estava segurando, e perguntou sem desviar os olhos da tela: -Como estão as coisas no seu novo trabalho?

-Bem, muito bem... Meu chefe as vezes é muito exigente, mas qual chefe que não é?

Ruby engoliu e bebeu um pouco de soda para ajudar a descer pela garganta. -Seu chefe... deu uma pausa. -É o delegado David Nolan?

-Ele mesmo.

Ruby apertou os olhos e lhe deu um sorriso travesso, balançando de leve o ombro direito dela: -Que sorte, hein? David é um gato...

Sem dúvida, Emma concordava que seu chefe era bem charmoso, mas ele definitivamente não fazia o seu_ tipo_. Emma lhe deu um olhar torto e sorriu com um dos cantos dos lábios.

-Você o conhece? David?

-Cidade pequena, lembra? Todo mundo conhece todo mundo... Você conhece a esposa dele? Mary Margareth?

-David tem um porta-retrato dela na sua mesa, mas nunca a vi pessoalmente.

-Ela é professora. É uma mulher incrível, tem bom coração... Você deveria conhece-la.

Emma colocou um punhado de pipoca na boca, quando engoliu disse: -David e eu não temos muita afinidade, e eu também não gosto de falar sobre assuntos pessoais com meu chefe.

Ruby assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no filme. Depois de uma breve pausa, disse: -Eu te entendo... Mas acho que você deveria se abrir mais para as pessoas... Não é muito bom ficar isolada dentro de si mesma, Emma...

Emma comeu alguns grãos de pipoca mais devagar desta vez, escutando atenciosamente Ruby falar. Ela refletiu no que ela estava falando, e olhou para Henry, que provavelmente não estava escutando nenhuma palavra do que as duas estavam conversando de tão concentrado que estava no filme, e então respondeu: -Talvez você tenha razão... Mas... as vezes é difícil se abrir para as pessoas quando na sua vida toda elas só te decepcionaram...

Ruby suspirou, e fechou e abriu os olhos lentamente: -Emma... nem todas as pessoas são cruéis... Existe muita gente boa lá fora! Claro que todo mundo tem seu lado ruim, mas se você resolver ver apenas esse lado delas, você vai acabar se isolando numa bolha, e nunca vai ter a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas interessantes...

No fundo, Emma sabia que Ruby estava certa. Mas ouvir e refletir sobre o assunto era bem diferente que colocar em prática. E ela mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabia o quanto era difícil confiar nas pessoas ao ponto de chegar a falar sobre sua vida em particular. Após bebericar mais um pouco de sua soda, Ruby limpou a garganta, tentando se livrar dos farelos de milho que provavelmente ficaram grudados na sua laringe.

-Falando em conhecer pessoas interessantes, amanhã você vai conhecer seu _novo vizinho_...

Emma ficou perplexa em como Ruby sabia tudo o que estava rolando na redondeza! Nem ela sabia dessa notícia. Emma cerrou suas sobrancelhas: -_Vizinho?_

Ruby olhou pra Henry, certificando que ele não estava prestando atenção, ela e ergueu suas sobrancelhas, e sussurrou perto dela, dando um sorriso maroto: -_Ele é um g-a-t-o-o-o..._

Emma suspirou e rolou os olhos, fazendo aquela careta de: "E daí?"... Pois Emma era uma mulher que não se iludia fácil com "rostos bonitinhos". Então perguntou:

-Pelo jeito você também o conhece, não é?

-Bem... Ruby começou a enrolar uma mecha do seu próprio cabelo entre os dedos, sem tirar o sorriso sonhador do rosto. -Digamos que ele tem uma _certa fama_ com as mulheres dessa cidade. Todas as garotas que conheço se matariam para ficar com ele...

Emma ergueu suas sobrancelhas, surpresa, mas não tinha tanta certeza se queria conhece-lo, ainda mais agora que ela descreveu o tipo de homem que ela jamais pensaria em se aproximar: _O galinha..._

-E como se chama o "_Don Juan_" de Storebrook? Emma deu uma boa golada no seu refri, e esperou ela responder enquanto bebia.

Ruby respondeu sem pestanejar: -_Killian_. _Killian_ Jones.

Se ela não tivesse levado a mão na boca, provavelmente teria se engasgado com o líquido gasoso em sua garganta._ -Não, não pode ser verdade_! Disse em pensamento. Não poderia ser o mesmo homem, Ruby tinha se enganado! Só podia ser! Emma tossiu por alguns instantes, Ruby ficou preocupada. Henry ouviu Ruby mencionar o nome dele, e desviou sua atenção do filme para elas pela primeira vez.

-Killian está vindo pra cá?! Ele segurou o braço da sua "quase" tia, olhando-a esperançoso, com os olhos esbugalhados. Ruby cerrou suas sobrancelhas confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo deu uma risadinha.

-Espera ai... Vocês já conhecem... ele? Ruby olhou devolta para Emma, que havia largado o cobertor no sofá, e estava agora de pé, com os braços cruzados contra o peito, e balançando a cabeça, irritada.

-Estava muito bom pra ser verdade...

Ruby se levantou e se aproximou dela, ainda com suas sobrancelhas cerradas. -Emma, o que foi? Porque você ficou nervosa de repente?! Você conhece Killian?

Emma suspirou pesadamente, e respondeu: -Sim... É uma longa história. Henry também se levantou e se aproximou rapidamente delas, então segurou o braço de Ruby e com um sorriso largo, repetiu sua pergunta:

-Ele está mesmo vindo pra cá?! Você tem certeza?!

Ruby realmente estava confusa. De um lado, Henry estava saltitando de alegria, e do outro, Emma parecia tensa e indignada.

-Emma, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

A loira soltou mais um suspiro frustrado, e esfregou a testa com uma mão, preocupada. Ela desviou seu olhos de Ruby para seu filho e então lhe disse:

-Henry... vai pro seu quarto, por favor. Sua voz saiu ríspida. O sorriso dele se apagou na mesma hora.

-Mas mãe...

-VAI! Emma gritou apontando o caminho. Por mais que ela o amasse com todas suas forças, as vezes em momentos tensos como esse, Emma não conseguia controlar seus impulsos, e perdia o controle. Emma tinha plena consciência que seu temperamento era forte, e toda vez que explodia a cabeça com alguém que amava, acabava se arrependendo logo depois... Henry abaixou a cabeça e sem dizer mais nada, virou suas costas e foi pro seu quarto. Ruby ficou com o coração partido ao ver aquela cena. Mas Emma não queria explicar a situação para ela na frente de Henry, e precisava que ele saísse da sala. Emma então se afundou na poltrona, esfregando aos mãos nervosa com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. Quando a brunette se sentou próximo à ela no sofá, Emma começou a contar toda a história... Ruby a ouviu atentamente, com os olhos esbugalhados. E então, quando finalmente terminou, a loira soltou um suspiro e falou:

-Eu não sei o que devo fazer!

Ruby achou que o problema dela era muito mais grave do que pensava. Mas após ter ouvido tudo, ela ficou mais tranquila... Pois sabia muito bem que sua amiga estava paranoica.

A brunette se inclinou para frente e imitou a postura dela, apoiando seu cotovelos sobre os joelhos. -Emma... acho que você está exagerando... Eu conheço Killian, ele é um cara legal.

Emma se endireitou e cruzou seus braços protetivamente contra o peito. -Como você pode ter tanta certeza?! Eu já conheci muitas pessoas de "duas-caras" na minha vida! Como você pode saber se ele não é uma dessas pessoas?!

-Eu trabalho numa lanchonete... E também conheço muitas pessoas... Pessoas boas, pessoas más, insuportáveis, generosas... E eu posso te garantir Emma, Killian é um bom homem... Ruby pausou para observar a expressão que ela fez, de incredulidade. E então continuou: -Apesar de seu estilo "Rock and Roll".

Embora estivesse séria, ela deixou escapar um sorriso fraco com aquele comentário. -Eu não sei não, Ruby... eu...

A brunette apoiou sua mão sobre a perna dela. -Faça o seguinte: Quando ele aparecer por aqui amanhã, vá lá e converse com ele!

-Ruby... Emma balançou a cabeça, achando que essa idéia era a pior coisa que poderia lhe sugerir, mas a brunette não a deixou terminar: -Tente conhece-lo melhor... Você vai ver como eu tenho razão!

No inicio, ela não gostou nada daquele idéia insana de Ruby... Emma não era uma pessoa muito sociável, e se achava horrível quando o assunto se tratava de conhecer pessoas novas. Se pudesse, viveria com Henry num lugar muito distante, onde ninguém jamais poderia encontrá-los, e as únicas pessoas permitidas e entrar nessa restrita cidade era sua mãe, e Ruby... Mas por outro lado, ela achou que poderia ter uma chance de provar para ela como as pessoas são falsas, provando que Killian tinha realmente más intenções com Henry. E poderia descobrir porque ele estava se mudando para a mesma rua onde moravam, isso poderia ser mais uma prova que ele estava planejando algo contra seu filho!

-E se você estiver errada? Emma estreitou seus olhos.

Ruby deu de ombros: -Bom, sei que não estou... mas se eu estiver, então nunca mais vou tentar fazer você ser mais social. Ruby sorriu no final, Emma lhe olhou torto, mas também sorriu.

E então finalmente finalizando o assunto, Emma relaxou seus ombros, e começou a se sentir mais confiante...

Porque no dia seguinte ela estava indo descobrir que tipo de homem era esse Killian Jones...

**Continua ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

Seu pai, _Jonathan Jones_, era um homem supersticioso, como quase todo Irlandês...

E além de supersticioso, Jonathan acreditava de verdade nas lendas que seu pai lhe contava quando era criança... Havia uma que fazia os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiar só de pensar nela... Era uma lenda antiga sobre uma criatura terrível que vivia no fundo do oceano, ninguém jamais viu a tal besta, pois ninguém nunca ousou quebrar suas regras... De acordo com a lenda, a criatura não permitia que nenhum pescador saísse em alto mar sem antes lhe oferecer alguma "oferenda", alimento, para saciar sua fome incontrolável, antes que ela ficasse zangada, e resolvesse devorar todos os pescadores que cruzassem o seu caminho. Jonathan tentou convencer seu filho, de que a lenda devia ser levada a sério, mas Killian nasceu numa geração diferente do seu pai, e achava essas histórias de pescador um tanto que bobas...

Embora fosse um pouco mais pé no chão do que seu pai, e não acreditasse muito nessas fantasias, ultimamente ele havia tendo sonhos _bem esquisitos,_ que estavam começando a intrigar sua insanidade... Não eram apenas sonhos comuns, era como se ele estivesse de carne e osso dentro deles, experienciando um tipo de "_realidade paralela"_.

Na primeira vez que teve esse tipo de experiência, Killian sonhou que estava vivendo num passado, muito, muito distante... Talvez no século 17, não sabia dizer ao certo, mas as pessoas em sua volta, estavam vestidas com roupas vitorianas. No sonho, a primeira coisa que se lembra é de estar à bordo de uma caravela, impecavelmente vestido com a farda da marinha, falando com a sua tripulação com uma linguagem culta, cheio de postura e orgulho. A outra versão dele mesmo, parou na frente de um dos seus tripulantes quando percebeu que o mesmo estava escondendo uma garrafa de rum no bolso da calça. Imediatamente ele a pegou e atirou no mar. Aquele homem era tão diferente do Killian "_real_", ele pensou ao se lembrar, e teve que rir consigo mesmo...

Mas nenhum outro "sonho", lhe intrigou tanto quanto esse... Era semelhante a sensação de Dejavu, quando você acha que já viu alguma coisa acontecer antes, só que com mais intensidade. Aquela sensação lhe angustiou tanto que chegou até a fazer uma pesquisa rápida na internet. Entrou num fórum e descobriu vários relatos de pessoas que tiveram a mesma experiência que ele. Alguns eram totalmente céticos, e acreditavam que tudo era produto do cérebro, e outros chegaram até dizer que eram experiências de vidas passadas. Killian passou a mão sobre o queixo frustrado, achando que nunca ia obter alguma resposta coerente. Então resolveu esquecer esse assunto por um tempo, e achou que era melhor se concentrar em organizar suas coisas, para começar a se mudar...

Killian finalmente estava indo realizar um dos seus dois grandes sonhos; se mudar para uma casa. Desde que partiu da Irlanda, ele sempre morou em apartamentos, e odiava.

Ele nunca gostou de apartamento porque não gostava do fato de ter que monitorar seu comportamento o tempo todo, como por exemplo, ter cuidado para não bater as portas com tanta força para não incomodar os vizinhos, fora outras coisas... Killian prometeu pra si mesmo que um dia ia comprar uma casa, como sempre sonhou, e foi o que fez... Já o seu segundo sonho, talvez iria demorar um pouco mais, pois não dependia só dele; ter _uma família._

Killian não sabia dizer de onde surgiu o boato dele ter a fama de "_O solteirão-galinha-da-cidade_", talvez fosse pelo fato dele andar sempre descolado, com suas tatuagens, brinco e jaqueta de couro preta, mas não sabia dizer de certeza... só sabia que isso lhe provava o quanto as pessoas tendem a julgar os outros pela aparência. Seu jeito de se vestir era apenas uma parte de sua personalidade, não significava que por esse motivo, não tinha desejo de ser um pai de família, muito pelo contrário. Killian não via a hora de encontrar a mulher certa, e ter pelo menos _uns dois_ filhos... dois meninos, sempre quis ser pai de dois meninos, não tinha nada contra meninas, mas meninas provavelmente não iam se interessar em aprender velejar por exemplo, muito menos pescar, e nenhuma possibilidade de aprender como cortar e limpar um peixe... Era um conhecimento que passava de geração a geração, seu avô ensinou seu pai, e seu pai lhe ensinou quando era criança, e Killian também queria ensinar essas coisas para seus filhos...

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu involuntariamente no seu rosto só de imaginar como seria ver seus filhos correndo pela sua nova casa... Será que eles nasceriam parecidos com ele? Ou com sua mãe? Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse tentando acordar de um sonho, que basicamente era...

Killian desligou o computador e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, tentando se livrar do sono. Tinha muita coisa para fazer naquele dia, e dormir sob aquela circunstância seria um luxo. Ele se afastou da escrivaninha e primeira coisa que fez foi ir buscar as pilhas de caixas de papelão que havia guardado num canto da sala. Como combinado, às duas horas da tarde seu companheiro de bordo, Erik, apareceu todo disposto em ajudá-lo. Os dois terminaram de empacotar tudo algumas horas depois.

Exaustos, se sentaram lado a lado no chão da cozinha. Killian pegou do freezer uma garrafa de formato estranho, e ofereceu pra Erik. Sem pestanejar, o jovem pegou a garrafa e engoliu o líquido em duas goladas generosas...

Mas se engasgou dois segundos depois.

-Arghhh! Isso tem gosto horrível!

Killian deu uma gargalhada. Erik lhe devolveu a garrafa, enxugando a boca com a manga do seu moletom. Killian deu duas goladas e guardou a garrafa novamente no freezer.

-Então... você está mesmo indo embora daqui? Erik perguntou dando uma olhada ao seu redor. Havia caixas espalhadas por todo o apartamento.

-É... eu já deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo. Killian deu uma pequena pausa para observar o apartamento ao seu redor também. Ele tinha uma porção de boas lembranças daquele lugar... então continuou: -Eu quero ter uma nova vida agora, uma vida que sempre sonhei pra mim...

O jovem ruivo e sardento assentiu com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso: -Vou sentir sua falta...

Killian cerrou suas sobrancelhas e deu um tapa no ombro dele: -Pelo amor de deus *_mate_! São só sete quilômetros da doca!

Erik não se conteve e começou a gargalhar, levantando as duas mãos para o alto, como se estivesse se rendendo a um assalto: -Eu sei! Eu sei! Só estava brincando!

Killian o olhou torto com meio sorriso, e balançou a cabeça. De repente, ouviram alguém tocando a campainha. Eles olharam de relance para o relógio, pelo horário deveria ser o pessoal contratado para fazer a mudança. E estavam certos.

-Vamos lá, Temos muito serviço pela frente. Killian falou enquanto se levantava do chão, Erik fez o mesmo e o seguiu.

Estava quase escurecendo, eles não faziam nenhuma idéia de quanto tempo levaram para descarregar todas aquelas caixas, mas quando terminaram, sentiram como se tivessem levado uma surra daquelas. Cada parte de seus corpos doíam.

Erik colocou as duas mãos atrás das costas e começou a fazer um leve alongamento, inclinando levemente as costas para as duas laterais. -Cara... minhas costas estão doendo...

Killian massageava o pescoço com uma mão. -E amanhã você vai acordar pior ainda, pode acreditar.

O jovem lhe lançou um olhar torto: -Não me diga? Erik fez uma pausa e suspirou: -E amanhã temos que trabalhar! Vamos estar mortos! literalmente, _mortos._

-É por isso que não vamos trabalhar amanhã. Killian ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-O que? Erik parou de se alongar para ouvi-lo. Será que havia ouvido direito? Como assim eles não iam trabalhar? Killian não era o dono do barco onde trabalhavam, mas tinha total autoridade para fazer o que bem entendesse, e isso incluía gerenciar os dias de folga da tripulação. E conhecendo Killian como conhecia, sabia que o irlandês não gostava de ninguém fazendo "corpo mole", e se queixando por serem obrigados (por ele), a trabalhar nos feriados e as vezes, finais de semana. Então aquela notícia (maravilhosa), lhe pegou de surpresa. Mas, será que era verdade mesmo? ou Killian estava lhe pregando uma peça? Se fosse verdade mesmo, então alguma coisa estava errada, porque essa não era uma atitude que ele geralmente tomava.

-Eu posso ser um pouco duro com vocês, mas não sou nenhum explorador Erik! Ele disse como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. Erik arregalou os olhos ainda mais surpreso, e sem dizer nada, continuou ouvindo-o: -Depois de tudo o que fizemos hoje, não teríamos condições nenhuma de trabalhar amanhã! Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas, e bebeu um pouco de água de garrafinha. Continuou: -Então, meu amigo... aproveite e descanse bem amanhã...

O jovem ruivo e sardento sorriu. Assentiu com a cabeça e disse: -Cara... eu acho que quero te dar um beijo agora...

Killian jogou um pouco do conteúdo da sua garrafa na cara dele. -Qual é o seu problema *mate?! Killian conhecia muito bem Erik, sabia que ele estava só brincando, e também sabia que ele não era gay! Os dois caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Killian continuava a despejar todo o conteúdo em cima da cabeleira cacheada e ruiva do rapaz, que se curvou e levou os braços sobre a cabeça, se protegendo.

O piloto de bordo Irlandês sabia que as vezes era chato com sua tripulação, mas também sabia ser generoso quando achava o momento certo para ser. Killian não admirava Erik apenas por ser um ótimo tripulante, mas secretamente, o admirava por ser um jovem honesto, de caráter bom. Quantas pessoas tinham a iniciativa que ele teve ao se oferecer para ajudá-lo com a mudança? Killian tinha certeza que não havia muitas pessoas com quem podia contar nessas horas... E por ter tido essa atitude honorável, Killian achou que lhe dar somente um dia de folga não era o suficiente para retribuir sua ajuda, então ele convidou o rapaz para ficar e comer uma pizza. Ele prometeu a si mesmo, que um dia iria lhe retribuir como ele merecia, mas naquele momento, era o mínimo que poderia lhe oferecer...

Após terem comido a última fatia de pizza, os dois companheiros continuaram conversando. Alguns minutos depois, Erik foi embora, após se despedirem, Killian fechou a porta e voltou pra cozinha. Enquanto caminhava olhava tudo ao seu redor, observando cada detalhe, e ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela casa era finalmente sua.

Papai teria muito orgulho de mim, se estivesse aqui... O pensamento melancólico lhe veio de repente à cabeça, enquanto lavava a louça.

De repente, ele ouviu duas batidas na porta de entrada. Killian cerrou as sobrancelhas. Não estava esperando ninguém, então quem poderia ser? pensou. Rapidamente, ele pegou uma toalha de pano e começou a enxugar as mãos. Então foi atender a porta. Ao se aproximar da maçaneta, percebeu que sua porta não tinha aquele orifício que costumam chamar de "olho mágico", para ver quem está do outro lado, e lembrou a si mesmo que iria providenciar um daqueles o mais rápido possível. Killian segurou a maçaneta e girou. Seus lábios automaticamente se abriram e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Por uma fração de segundos, sentiu vontade de recuar dois passos para trás e fechar a porta novamente. De todas as pessoas que conhecia, jamais imaginou que aquela, apareceria de repente assim na sua porta!

Com os braços cruzados protetivamente sobre o peito, levantou o queixo e disse:

-Como vai, vizinho...

-E-Emma?


End file.
